


REPAIR_MODE

by luckyraeve



Series: Winter Cyborgs AU [5]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Body Horror, Cybernetics, Cyborgs, Fanart, Gen, Hydra (Marvel), Non-Consensual Body Modification, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Steve Rogers as the Winter Soldier, Winter Soldier Bucky Barnes, winter cyborgs au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-05
Updated: 2017-11-05
Packaged: 2019-01-29 15:59:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 9
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12634407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luckyraeve/pseuds/luckyraeve
Summary: R & D drawing of cyborg internal systems and repair station





	REPAIR_MODE

**Author's Note:**

> [view @ tumblr](http://luckyraeve.tumblr.com/post/166757841962) OR [view @ deviant art](https://luckyraeve.deviantart.com/art/REPAIR-MODE-505224033)
> 
> * the w.i.p. of this drawing is what inspired monicawoe's [System Override](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3001646). <3

[](http://luckyraeve.tumblr.com/post/166757841962)  
  


***** please do not repost in whole or in part *****


End file.
